The present invention relates to porous diffusion media, bipolar plate assemblies, fuel cells employing porous diffusion media and bipolar plate assemblies according to the present invention, and fuel cell powered systems incorporating such fuel cells. More particularly, the present invention is related to porous diffusion media and bipolar plate assemblies with anion exchange resin and devices incorporating same.